In Thunder and Lightning
by ShineyStar
Summary: There was something about a storm that made Gabriella feel happy, at peace. Everyone else she knew hated them, and she couldn't understand why. Their excuse was that they were frightening but to Gabriella, they were beautiful.


_What's this? Two updates in one week? *gasp* _

_Hahaha. I wasn't planning on updating again this week because let's be honest, when have I ever done that? :P But there's currently a storm outside, and I freaking LOVE storms so you can thank the thunder and lightning for this quick one-shot! _

_Also, sorry for the weird position of the title. The Document Manager was being awkward and wouldn't keep it in the centre *glares*_

**

* * *

**

**In Thunder and Lightning**

The sound of thunder rumbling through the night sky had Gabriella Montez rolling over in bed, her eyes flying open as a smile tilted on her lips. Pushing back her patchwork duvet, she carefully tiptoed around slumbering body of her best friend on the floor and reached for his jumper that had been discarded earlier on. Pulling it on, she inhaled softly, her smile widening as his comforting scent infiltrated her senses, before slipping her feet into her ugg-boot slippers. Holding her breath, she crossed the room silently, stepping warily over his form once more to reach the white French doors that led out on to her balcony. Her room was illuminated suddenly as a flash of lightning penetrated the midnight sky; it's zigzagged yet perfect form a stark , beautiful contrast against the black backdrop.

A delighted sigh escaped Gabriella as she stepped out onto the balcony, closing the doors quietly behind her before inhaling the cold air that was rich with the flavour of storm, her favourite. She climbed into the comfortable lounger-chair and brought her legs to her chest in an attempt to fight off the frigid night air. Tilting her head back, she stared up at the sky, her eyes wide with awe as they gazed at the occasional sprinkling of stars that appeared from behind the thick, dark clouds. Another deep rumble of thunder appeared, shortly followed by a dazzling streak of lightning, this one light purple in colour and Gabriella gasped in glee at the electrifying sight.

There was something about a storm that made Gabriella feel happy, at peace. Everyone else she knew hated them, and she couldn't understand why. Their excuse was that they were frightening but to Gabriella, they were beautiful. The lightning was her favourite part of a storm for no two streaks were the same; each was unique and stunning in their simplicity. A sudden rush of cold wind materialised and enveloped Gabriella's huddled figure and she giggled musically as it made her loose curls dance about. Her glittering eyes continued to stare at the sky, silently urging for more lightning.

Instead, she got something else.

The familiar sprinkling sound, light at first but then growing steadily heavier, appeared and Gabriella laughed again as she inhaled deeply once more, the smell of rain a delight on her senses. She was ignorant of her shivering body, but thankful for the shelter of the roof above her that was allowing her to remain dry instead of being soaked to the bone from the now heavily falling rain.

"I'll never understand your obsession with storms, you know."

The sound of his voice had her jumping in surprise and she tore her gaze from the sky to look at him, she lips curling impishly as she saw his amused expression. He was leaning against the doorjamb, his arms folded tightly across his bare torso and his hair dishevelled from sleep. Gabriella smiled brightly, beckoning him with her fingers and he raised an eyebrow.

"Come and watch with me," she requested, twitching her fingers.

"I would, but somebody stole my jumper so I'm pretty sure I'll freeze."

Gabriella blushed as she shook her head. "Just come here, you'll be warm, I promise."

Troy Bolton pondered the idea in his mind for a moment before shrugging and pushing off from the door and crossing the balcony to the corner where Gabriella was curled in the chair. He watched as she stood from the chair and motioned for him to sit down. Confused, he sat but then smiled as Gabriella then clambered onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest before smiling up at him.

"See? Nice and warm," she murmured and Troy laughed, winding his arms around her to keep her close.

"Yeah, I see," he replied. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Wildcat."

The two of them silent, both marvelling at the feeling of the other's arms around them. Gabriella took guilty pleasure from moments like these, where she was able to sit within the confines of Troy's arms, feeling his warmth and the smoothness of his skin. A contented smile broke out over her lips and it was then that a brilliant, bright flash danced across the sky, making her gasp in awe and turned in excitement to look at Troy.

"Did you see that?" She exclaimed giddily and Troy laughed at her, the excited, almost child-like expression on her face warming him.

"I did," he replied softly.

"Isn't it beautiful out here? That's why I love storms so much. They're so beautiful," Gabriella sighed, leaning back against him as she continued to stare up at the sky, missing the way Troy's eyes swept over her face, a secret smile curving on his lips.

"It sure is," he murmured his agreement. "Although, I've got my eyes on something prettier."

Gabriella looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Charmer," she teased before turning around once more. Yet despite her casual dismissal, she smiled shyly, her heart beating considerably faster than it had been moments previously. Troy, as if he had sensed the change in her, laughed softly before pressing the softest of kisses against her ear, causing Gabriella to jump in surprise before sighing and leaning further into him.

Grinning against her skin, Troy pressed another kiss, followed by one more and then another, each kiss a little closer to her lips. Gabriella had tensed in his arms, delirious and giddy yet unsure how to respond. She held her breath as the trail of kisses ended on the corner of her mouth and she turned her head back round to look at her best friend, her eyes imploring as they searched is. A wave of communication and understanding passed between the two of them and something inside of Gabriella snapped, and she knew that what she was about to do was going to change everything.

Leaning up, her lips found his and clung in a timid kiss, the softness of his lips brushing over hers delicately. Her breath hitched as she felt one of his hands land on her cheek, urging her closer and she responded, kissing him with more confidence. It was the loud crashing of a sudden rumble of thunder that caused them to jump apart and Gabriella turned her head just in time to see the flash of lightning that illuminated the sky.

"That was a freaky coincidence," she heard Troy murmur quietly behind her and she smiled, turning back to him.

"I'd like to think of it more as a sign," she whispered, biting her lip as she leaned back towards him, her arms sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck.

Troy grinned, catching a loose curl of her hair that was dancing in the wind to tuck behind her ear. "Yeah?" He asked, his tone buoyant, unable to disguise his hopefulness.

Gabriella giggled and nodded before kissing him slowly again, smiling into the kiss as yet another rumble of thunder tumbled through the air.

_

* * *

_

Review? ;)


End file.
